


He Loves It

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Series: Steter Porn [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Crying, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Peter Hale has a Big Dick, Porn Without Plot, Subspace, Top Peter Hale, Under-negotiated Kink, extreme penetration, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: Stiles got cutoff by his own whimper but Peter just kept going, kept plowing, kept pushing until he felt a distinct pop. Stiles let out a surprised cry at the feeling and vigorously shook his head back and forth in disbelief. Oh.Oh, this wonderful little shit. This beautiful boy.Peter had pushed past that wall, that second ring inside of Stiles’ body. Stiles appeared to be in shock, one long high-pitched whine coming out of his throat while Peter fought not to grind his cock into the gorgeous, warm fuckhole that was now squeezing him around the base and head.--Or the one where Peter's dick is huge and he fucks straight through that second hole and into Stiles' insides.





	He Loves It

They had only fucked one other time. Twice if you count when Peter got horny a second time that same night, and after coming the first time he wasn’t in any kind of rush when he edged Stiles until he cried.

 

Stiles has known he was bisexual since he was thirteen while watching baseball; big hands, scruff, muscular forearms, bulging biceps-

 

None of this prepared him for what college would be like. He didn’t go over the edge, he didn’t start having sex with every interested party. There were a few people that he regularly had sex with, though, and this is how he learned how much he loved bottoming. He used to top sometimes, and yeah that felt great too, but when it’s _just right_ he could bottom for the rest of his life.

 

Enter Peter. Stiles never really paid attention to his physical appearance, or the way others reacted to it. Apparently, becoming more comfortable with the fact that yes, gay guys apparently love the way he looks, helped with his self-confidence. Little things like no longer needing an over-shirt and instead allowing the material of his shirts to pull taut over his broad shoulders worked wonders on people. Even Peter. Especially Peter.

 

Stiles wasn’t expecting it to happen again, but here he was, face down and ass up for Peter Hale yet again in the middle of Peter’s bed.

 

“Please, Peter,” Stiles moaned, fingers clenching in the sheets before releasing them again. “Please, _please_ go harder, go faster, do something, I-“

 

Peter slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushed back into Stiles until the head of his dick was hitting the wall inside of Stiles. Stiles gasped, his hips twitched back toward Peter without his permission. Most bottoms Peter had fucked before this were overwhelmed at the feeling of a huge cock hitting them so deep, preferring him fucking a little more shallowly and stimulating their prostate without hitting that little wall with that second ring deep inside. Instead, every time Peter connects with that spot, Stiles’ arousal spikes and he moves back toward Peter for more. Peter licked the shell of Stiles’ ear while putting more of his weight along his back, “Have you been a good boy Stiles?” Peter rasped, “Have you kept your hands off for the last few days?”

 

“Yes!” Stiles shouted when Peter shoved into him again, slowly but forcefully over and over again. “I p-promise, Peter,” He said between gasping breaths that indicated the boy might start crying within the next few minutes. “Was good, I was good, promise.” He slurred, head turned to the side so he can breathe while his hands clenched in the sheets by his head again so he doesn’t touch.

 

Peter adjusted their positioning, raising one knee before pushing one of Stiles’ knees farther up and under his body while grabbing one of Stiles’ butt cheeks to really spread him open. He kept thrusting, just barely picking up the pace, while resting his forehead against the boy’s temple so he could breathe in the little ‘uhn, uhn, uhn’s Stiles let out in time with his thrusts. God, this kid loves being fucked balls-deep. _Really_ balls-deep. The kind where Peter is hitting that wall on every push in.

 

He really was being so good, keeping his knee high under him on the bed and letting Peter spread him so wide open while shoving into his hole with that slow, inexorable pace. Peter decided to reward his boy for his good behavior, so he wrapped one arm around Stiles’ neck and shoulders from behind so that when he decided to speed up, rather than have the groaning boy beneath him scoot away he could pull him back to meet him.

 

Then Peter really let loose. He sped up while letting his hips collide more firmly with Stiles’ ass while tightening his arm around the broad shoulders in front of him, absolutely railing the human, and Stiles _wailed_.

 

“Yes, just like, oh, I, _God,_ yes-“ Stiles got cutoff by his own whimper but Peter just kept going, kept plowing, kept pushing until Peter felt a distinct _pop_. Stiles let out a surprised cry at the feeling and vigorously shook his head back and forth in disbelief. Oh.

 

Oh, this wonderful little shit. This beautiful boy.

 

Peter had pushed past that wall, that second ring inside of Stiles’ body. Stiles appeared to be in shock, one long high-pitched whine coming out of his throat while Peter fought not to grind his cock into the gorgeous, warm fuckhole that was now squeezing him around the base and head.

 

Peter kept him pinned and adjusted his grip across Stiles’ throat, gripping onto the opposite shoulder so he could pull Stiles back further into his chest. Stiles let out a hiccupping noise at the movement. Peter’s other hand let go of the boy’s ass and reached up to grab sex-tousled brown hair so he could yank his head back to put the boys neck on display and inhale his scent deeper. His stubble scraped along the pale neck and over the human’s jaw, making the boy’s body twitch unconsciously.

 

His lips brushed against the younger man’s open, panting mouth without applying any pressure while he breathed into his mouth and let their hot breath mingle, “Have you ever been fucked this deep before, Stiles?”

 

Stiles kept gasping and panting, “… no, I- ah!” He keened when Peter ground his hips in circles, stimulating that second hole deep inside of him. Peter brushed his lips back and forth across Stiles’ mouth that just couldn’t seem to close anymore. He let go of his hair and rubbed his side to relax him, but he continued to grind in.

 

When Stiles swallowed and the only thing he could do was whimper, “Peter… Peter, Peter, Peter,” the wolf groaned deeply before he started thrusting again. Instantaneously, the boy was reduced to sobs and Peter could smell the salt of his tears without even having to open eyes that he didn’t realize he closed while trying to memorize the sounds and the feeling. He pulled out enough to almost completely leave the crying boy under him, both holes, before thrusting in deep again.

 

He kept going, pushing inside over and over and stretching that second hole while Stiles’ clawed the sheets and his uncontrollable whimpers and sobs turned into punched out moans, feeling as if Peter’s huge dick was all the way up in his lungs.

 

“You okay, baby boy?” Peter asked, biting down on Stiles’ slick bottom lip.

 

Stiles’ whined out, “Good, ‘s good, feels s’ good, please, please”

 

Peter growled and picked up that pace once more. The bed started slamming into the wall and the only thing keeping Stiles from being shoved off Peter’s dick with the force of the wolf’s hips was the arm around his neck.  

 

“Baby, baby, I need you to say it,” Peter groaned. “Come on, baby boy, say it for me.”

 

“No, not that, I told you,” Stiles whined and started shaking his head back and forth again, just like when the head of Peter’s cock first pushed into where his guts began. “I can’t, no, I- Peter, please let me come, please.”

 

Suddenly, Peter tilted his hips back and pulled his dick out completely while keeping Stiles pinned to the bed. Stiles thrashed back and forth at the loss, feeling like he was flying apart without Peter inside of him to keep him together. He couldn’t think passed the fact that he was empty and there was no friction inside of him or on his dick since he couldn’t touch, and he can’t escape the wolf’s hold to remedy the situation.

 

“No, no, no,” Stiles started crying again, maybe he never stopped. “Please, I have to come, I have to, oh God, I’m so close.”

 

Peter turned his head and put his mouth to Stiles’ ear. He taunted, “Do you like my cock filling up your ass, Stiles? Stuffing you full, breeding you? So big it pushes into you and splits your insides, baby. You want to come on my cock?” Stiles hiccupped again, gasping and unable to respond.

 

“You’re not going to,” Stiles untangled his hands from the sheet and cried harder, hitting the mattress in desperation. “I’m not letting you come, until you say it for me. Until you beg me. Maybe I’ll keep fucking into you and opening you up deeper and deeper, pulling you back every time you almost come. I can go on like this for hours, baby.”

 

Peter’s mouth latched onto his earlobe, sucking it in then letting it go after Stiles twitches from the feeling, trailing his mouth down the slender neck before sucking the skin there into his mouth to leave a mark. The smell of Stiles’ arousal, of his desperation, sharpens to a point before he lets loose, “Please, d-daddy. Please, please, fuck m- _ee-_ “ Peter thrusts back in balls-deep, once again filling up all the space he’s opened inside of his baby. Stiles keeps going unprompted, begging and sobbing. “Yes, thank you, thank you daddy, fuck me, breed me, feels so perfect, daddy. Need you, need it, please.”

 

Peter’s thrusts don’t slow as he starts talking again, “Good boy, that’s my good boy asking daddy for what he wants. I’m going to knot you up so tight, going to breed you, dump everything right into your guts.” Stiles convulsed as he came, rim fluttering while Peter’s tip was also squeezed.

 

The werewolf kept going while the drooling, tear-covered human beneath him went slack. The side of his face that was turned up toward Peter was flushed pink and dazed, his eyes glazed over, and the only thing held up on his body was his ass that Peter kept pounding into. Peter could feel the base of his cock swell as his knot grew and he was forced to slow down. A guttural noise came out of his boy while his knot kept getting bigger and kept rubbing and grinding against his prostate.

 

Eventually, the knot was so big that Peter shoved in one last time and stayed there, forcing a cry out of Stiles. For a few moments nothing happened as it continued to grow, Peter was grinding into Stiles almost animalistic while grunting and growling, but Peter stilled as he started to come.

 

The very first spray had Stiles crying out again, because he could feel the come being pumped into him as Peter bred him. He could feel it pour _directly into his insides_. Peter shifted again and the come was forced out faster for a moment, making Stiles groan and gasp. Every time Peter’s cock throbbed, twitched, bumped his prostate, nudged the rim of that second hole, or dumped more come into him, he couldn’t stop himself from crying out even if his mind was present enough to want to.

 

Stiles came apart for a second time after only a few minutes of the feeling, and promptly lost consciousness.

 

Peter would likely still be locked inside him, coming, for a half an hour. Unless Peter was feeling particularly cruel, and decided to arouse himself further before the knot slips out. He could keep it going as long as he wanted. He loves the Stilinski boy’s tears and cries almost as much as he loves Stiles entirely succumbing to his own arousal without any doubt or hesitation. It wasn’t going to be hard to get his knot back up when Stiles roused to find himself still on Peter’s cock.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy of the steterinspiration tumblr reblogs.


End file.
